


shopping carts

by Kaeos (Tennyo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Craft Store, Gen, Online Shopping, Pictures, SPN Coldest Hits, sam ships deastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam, Dean, and Cas think about buying when at a craft store website.<br/>(mostly images)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shopping carts

**Author's Note:**

> Image heavy, sized 500 pixels wide.

What Sam thinks about buying when on a craft store website:

Mostly Men of Letters stuff: Jars, paper, labels, etc.

And maybe something to tease Dean with.

* * *

 

What Dean thinks about buying when at that same site:

Mostly baking, because all the cool stuff isn't available online.

*cough* how... how'd that get in there? 

* * *

 

And then, what Cas thinks about buying.

He mostly thinks of things that would help the Winchesters stay warm.

So what if most of the yarn is green? He likes green.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are now wondering what the hell, this was written for the[April SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/141249374010/new-april-posting-dates-14-17-april-april-rules) challenge.  
> I encourage you to PLEASE go read all the others (or not, you might be traumatized) and leave comments on everyone else's fics, thanks.  
> [You can find them here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits)


End file.
